Many attempts have been made towards providing an audio system in which the controls are conveniently arranged with respect to the driver of the automobile. To this end, the prior art has disclosed automobile audio systems and controls at various locations throughout the automobile.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,384 suggests placement of a remote control device in the floorboard of an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,907 discloses a radio assembly mounted in an automobile sun visor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,431 discloses means for controlling an audio system in an automobile wherein the control unit thereof is arranged in the center of the steering wheel, or on horizontal arms extending from the steering wheel or on an arm arranged for operation by back seat passengers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,151 discloses a radio receiving system for an automobile having controls arranged on a vertically extending post between the driver seat and the front passenger seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,483 suggests that it may be convenient to mount an entire radio assembly within the center console of an automobile. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,358 discloses a stereo system for an automobile, wherein the controls for the various components of the stereo system are mounted for operation by rear seat passengers.
Each of the aforementioned devices share at least the common shortcoming that the driver of the automobile must move his or her hands to a control unit and take his or her attention from driving in order to look at the controls before actuating the same. Of course, this could cause unsafe conditions because the driver is not concentrating on driving the car, even if only for a moment. The present invention overcomes this shortcoming of the above-described audio systems by providing a control unit for an audio system which is conveniently mounted so that the driver of the automobile need not remove his or her hand from the shifter to operate the audio system. The present invention enables the driver to operate the audio system while concentrating on driving, since he or she will be able to actuate controls with his or her fingers, by knowing where individual controls are, while his or hand is supported on the shifter. Such control is possible while maintaining the hand in the same positions while using the fingers typically used to actuate controls.